The Adventures of Colby and Lylah: FOP Edition
by Tuna Girl and Salmonda Unite
Summary: Colby and Lylah are two normal teenaged sisters who go between parents from state to state. While they love their family, they're sick of their lives. That is until Colby gets an idea that could change their lives when they meet a young boy with a pink ht


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS FRANCHISE OR TIM BURTON OR JOHNNY DEPP!  
>Me: So my friend Lylah (The Fairly OddAuthor on fanfiction) and I were talking on facebook and having another one of our conversations XD It led to this ^^<strong>

Chapter One:

Colby and Lylah sighed as they flopped down on the bed in their shared room. It was tough being middle children and the only girls out of seven children. They had three older brothers, Cody, Cooper, and Lance, and two younger brothers, Tommy and Jacob. They also only lived at this house half of the time. Their mother, whom lived in New York had given birth to Cody, Cooper, Lance, Lylah, Colby, and Jacob. Their father, who lived in Michigan where they were now, had fathered Lylah, Colby, and Tommy and had recently remarried as had their mother. Between the two families they also had several animals to keep them company when they weren't with their brothers. Colby and Lylah personally had their dogs, Isabella and Angel, and cats named Tiger and Tiger (they were little when they had gotten them!) and their six ferrets that traveled with them. Together they also shared a pony, two horses named Piper and Jaundissimo, four geese, two ducks, eighteen other dogs, four bunnies, four parakeets, a goat, a pig, seventeen fish, three snakes, and twenty-four other cats.

Right now Angel, who was going on ten years old, was lying down between them and two of their cats, Tiger and Lola, were snuggled up on the top edge of their bed. They lived in a big farm-like house when they were with their father and their room was in the attic at the very top with a pointed tower ceiling. "Wanna go riding today?" Colby asked her sister as they stared up their ceiling.

"Nah, Dad said it was going to rain soon and besides, we're going to Mom's tomorrow and we still haven't gotten a gift for Cooper's birthday next week." Colby nodded and stood up from the bed and walked over to their closet. She was still in her pajamas even though it was already one o'clock. She stepped inside and picked out a nice black frock and got changed into it before stepping back out and throwing a shirt and a pair of jeans at her sister.

"I guess we're going to the market today then." Colby said as Lylah threw the jeans back at her and pulled on a pair of shorts instead. "What should we get him? He's turning twenty-three."

"We could always band our money together and give it to him so he can get his tattoo." Lylah offered. Colby shook her head.

"Mom's already doing that. We could get him some new sunglasses?"

"He already has like twenty pairs!" Colby nodded.

"I guess we'll have to see what's in the town. Should we ride the horses there or ask dad if we can borrow the car?" Lylah laughed.

"You know how protective, Daddy is over the car. I guess we'll have to take Piper and Jaundissimo." Colby pulled on her riding pants underneath the frock and they went down all seven flights of stairs, stopping on the second floor to tell their father where they were going and to kiss Tommy, who had just turned one, goodbye.

They headed out to the stable and petted May, their pony, before walking their horses out and tethering them in the halls to groom and tack them. They led them out of the stable and clambered on, slowly urging them into gallops as they raced towards town. "Race you!" Lylah shouted and they both laughed as Colby said: "Ok!" and they urged their horses forward. Tonight was going to be a good good night. When they arrived in town they'd tied in the race and were breathless from the wind in their faces. They slid off the saddles and tied the horses to the posts.

"We'd better hurry," Colby said as she looked towards the sky, "the clouds are getting darker." Lylah nodded and they walked into the small town's general store. "Hey, Sam," they said in unison to the shopkeeper who nodded to them and smiled. He was dark-skinned and very southern sounding.

"Hello, Miss Colby, Miss Lylah." They looked around at the many bobbles. "Is there something the two of you young ladies need this evening?"

"We're looking for a gift for our brother's birthday." Lylah told him.

"Little Tommy?"

"No, our older brother, Cooper. He'll be twenty-three next week." Colby told him as she leaned against the counter of the shop. Sam nodded.

"I remember him from when you two were in diapers." Sam laughed. Cooper was seven years older than Colby and ten years older than Lylah. Their parents had divorced when Lylah was only two and Colby was five. Cooper, Cody, and Lance were from three different marriages before their mother married their father and had them. Now their mother was married again (her longest marriage yet at over ten years) and had recently had their youngest brother, Jacob. Their father had only been married twice. Once to their mother, and once to his new wife who bore him Tommy. "I think he'd like somethin' along the lines of this." Sam walked over to a shelf on the left wall and pulled a pirate ship model off the shelf. "It's about thirty dollars, but I'll cut you two a deal since you're like family to us Rogers."

"Thanks!" They both said and took the wrapped up pirate ship from Sam. They had just climbed back onto their horses when the rain started falling hard. Colby stuffed the ship in her saddle bag and waved to Sam as they rushed to get home, already becoming soaked. Once their horses were back safely in their stalls and May was brought back in with the rest of the outside animals, they climbed into the hayloft to dry off. That's when Colby got a brilliant idea.


End file.
